


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Hatterwhowrites



Series: Goldenvibe Week [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashpoint Timeline, GoldenVibe Week 2016, Turned heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: When he saw her, he knew things weren't going to go well. He knew she was up to something. What he didn't know was it would end him up with relationship rumors and a criminal for a girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goldenvibe Week - Day 3: Fake/Pretend Relationship
> 
> Set in the flashpoint timeline. 
> 
> You may want to read The Jobs a Bust for context of their previous encounter

Being the richest man in America and the owner of a very successful business had its perks. It also had it's downsides, like when it came to mandatory functions he had to attend, that he didn't really want to go to. Cisco would have much rather not gone. The party was for a company that he had just signed on to assist in a deal. Him appearing at the event was apparently part of the deal. Cisco wouldn't have minded it so much, if it had been his company that was actually throwing the party. Or if he had some decent company. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to scrounge up a date last minute. Surprising given who he was. Cisco went anyway, rather reluctantly.

            He'd wandered around, greeting the people he had to. Smiling for any and all cameras pointed his way. The press always loved to get pictures of him when he attended these type of events. Cisco had trained himself to smile perfectly when faced with a camera. It was yet another of the downsides of who was.

            Cisco made his way over to the bar in search of something to drink. He stopped a few feet away from it, staring in horror at the sight of one of the women at the bar.

            "You." He breathed out quietly.

            She wasn't an ex of his, or anything like that. It was someone much, much worse. Cisco could only see her side profile but he knew, he just knew it was her. She had the same hair, color and style, even her nose had the same slant to it. It had to be her.

            He resumed walking towards the bar, preparing himself for what was to come if it was her. As he neared the bar, she turned away laughing, a bright wide smile on her face. Her eyes were lit up with delight, a drink in one hand, clutch in the other. She looked like just another guest at the party. But she wasn't. It was her, Lisa Snart.

            She didn't appear to notice him. He must have just blended in appearing to be just another guest to her as she walked away from the bar. Technically he was, after all. The question was, was she? Cisco couldn't imagine a woman like Snart having any connections to either company. Which led him to believe she was there with an ulterior motive. He had stopped her from robbing his company before. She was probably there to do the same. Rob them blind while attending their own celebration party. Cisco wasn't surprised, it was a typical Snart play. He watched as Lisa continued to walk away disappearing in with the other party guests. Cisco  his best to keep his eyes trained on her. It was easy enough, all he had to do was look for the black and gold dress she wore.

            "Excuse me, Mr. Ramon," a blonde reporter said as she approached him. She wasn't a young as the normal reporters who interviewed him. She had an air of experience and power.      

            Cisco put on the fake smile and nodded in acknowledgement. While still keeping an eye on Lisa's disappearing figure.

            "Cat Grant, from Catco Worldwide Media" the reporter introduced holding out her hand. "Could I get a moment of your time?"

            He looked from the woman's hand back to the growing crowd of party guests where he had seemed to have lost Lisa. Cisco searched frantically with his eyes until he caught sight of the golden sparkle of her dress. She was standing near a member of the wait staff sipping at her drink. Nothing looked suspicious about it, other than her eyes continually flickered from exit to exit. "I'm sorry," Cisco said to Cat sounding rather unfocused. "There's been an urgent matter, that I need to attend to." He said maneuvering around her.

            Cat narrowed her eyes at him, watched suspiciously. He glanced over his shoulder. Lisa moved from her spot by the wait stuff member and was headed down into one of the hallways.

            "As soon as possible, if you excuse me me, Miss. Grant lovely to meet you." He said before turning away.

            Cisco tried to maintain his appearance as a business man and not break out into a full out run after Lisa. But he couldn't deny the idea had been tempting. He walked in a brisk pace after her.

            When Cisco had finally caught up with her, he walked up alongside her from behind grabbing her elbow. He noticed how Lisa jumped at the contact. She instantly turned to see who it was, she looked at him momentarily shocked but it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

            "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Ramon." Lisa greeted. Her voice still held the same honey sweet flirtatious tone she'd used in his office during their first encounter.

            Cisco glared at her. He let his hand move from her elbow to her hand. Lacing their fingers together keeping her hand in a tight grip, Cisco pulled her along with him as he walked off to a more secluded area. "What are you doing here, Snart?" He demanded.

            Lisa pouted as she followed him. "You didn't miss me?" She inquired.

            Cisco faked a laugh, "as if I would miss a thief."

            She rolled her eyes, "I don't know," Lisa began with a thoughtful expression. "Do you kiss everyone like you kissed me, or was that special?" She asked twisting around so they faced one another, their hands still joined together. Cisco was standing closer to Lisa than he would have liked. "Was it _because_ I'm a thief that you kissed me like that?"

            "Like what?" Cisco bluffed. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

            Pouting Lisa stepped closer to him. "Do you need a reminder?" Her eyes flirting for her.

            Cisco dared glancing down at her lips. He considered it. It was a tempting offer. If it had been anyone other than Lisa then... He stepped back from her, staring at her with a serious expression. "Why are you here Lisa?" He demanded.

            Lisa huffed rolling her eyes. She pulled her hand out from his, "can't a girl enjoy a party?" She replied sounding a little annoyed.

            "It's invite only." Cisco retorted, narrowing his eyes at her.  

            She laughed, reaching into her clutch she pulled out a piece of paper. "You mean like this one?" She challenged waving the invite in front of his face.

            Cisco scowled snatching it from her to read it. Lisa smiled smugly crossing her arms. His eyes scanned over the invite in his hands and he found it matched the one he received. Scoffing at it Cisco looked up at her, "how did you get this?"

            Lisa smirked plucking the invitation out of his hands. "Let's just say they won't be missed." She said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  

            He looked at her eyes wide. His imagination running wild with what her statement implied.

            A laugh, that was whimsical and sinister all at once came from Lisa. She smiled at him. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Ramon, there's a party we're ignoring." Lisa said moving to step around him.

            He reached out instinctively, grabbed her hand. Cisco knew, he just knew Lisa was up to something. The fact that she was at the same party as him couldn't be a coincidence. Lisa looked at him shocked. She quirked an eyebrow silently questioning his action. Cisco wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't a hero, he didn't do heroics. He did business, money and...and yet he couldn't just let Lisa slip away to go do whatever she was there for. He couldn't let her out of his sight.

            "Why are you really here," he demanded gripping her hand tightly.

            Lisa glanced down at their hands a small smile forming at her lips. "Enjoy holding my hand?" She teased, batting her eyelashes at him with a flirty smile. Cisco scowled at her. Lisa rolled her eyes, humming. "Don't think I've forgotten I'm not the only one with light fingers."

            He narrowed his eyes at her.

            "You robbed me of what stole from you." Lisa said her voice taking a different tone to it.

            "Thought that would make us even." Cisco remarked. "You stole a kiss."

            Lisa laughed, leaning closer to speak in his ear. The smile on face wicked and flirtatious. Before Lisa could speak they were interrupted.

            A camera flashed. Lisa backed away from Cisco blinking shocked. Cisco blinked temporarily blinded. Internally he was groaning. Flashes, cameras and Lisa and him were not a good mix. He could tell this would not end well. He was still holding on to Lisa's hand. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Cisco noticed that Lisa appeared to be a little intimidated by the cameras. He didn't notice how he squeezed her hand to comfort her.

            "And who is this?" A reporter asked.

            "Mr. Ramon is this a new girlfriend?" Another one, the one who had stopped him before asked. Cat.

            Cisco looked from the reporters to Lisa. Lisa was starting at them with a curious expression. She almost looked like she was accessing the situation she found herself in.

            "Are you two together?"

            "Love your dress, dear." Cat complimented Lisa. Lisa smiled in response.

            He opened his mouth to speak, to deny that they were together. Lisa was quicker speaking first. "Thank you, Cisco got it for me. I'm Lisa," She said plastering on a bright fake smile on her face. She leaned closer to Cisco and put a hand on his chest. "We've been together for, a while now," she continued to lie, "haven't we Cisco?" She glancing at him.    

            The reporters around them were frantically taking notes. A couple more cameras went off.

            Cisco gawked at her for a moment appalled. He was quick to switch to a smile, when he remembered the cameras. Faking a laugh, "have we? Honestly I've lost track when it comes to you, babe." He replied.

            Lisa laughed batting her eyes at him. Cisco couldn't tell if the reaction was part of the act or real. "You're such a charmer." She said leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

            He continued to smile, and wrapped an arm around her. On the inside he was trying to figure out how he was going to recover from this. On one hand he now had a reason why he'd be stuck to Lisa's side for the remainder of the party. But on the other hand, he had just agreed to being in a relationship with her. Which he was not. The only relationship they had was she was his own personal nemesis. She was a thorn in his side. A very pretty thorn.   

            "Where have you been hiding this lovely girl?" Cat inquired eyeing them.

            Cisco laughed awkwardly. "She just shows up."

            Lisa beamed, stifling her laugh into his shoulder.      

            "Ooh, mysterious," Cat remarked. "Interesting." She eyed them like they were now her favourite thing in the world. "How did you meet? Is this" Cat pointed between the two of them. "Serious? Are your bachelor days over, Mr. Ramon?"

            Cisco had to steel himself to the questions and not react. Unlike Lisa who'd raised a hand to her mouth, covering it to keep herself from laughing. She looked over their shoulders to avoid the cameras. He smiled at Cat. "We'll see."

            Lisa looked at Cisco with a playful smile. "Will we?"

            Cisco nodded, smiling at her. It was an act. Just an act for the reporters. Seeing Lisa smile at him, he had to admit he probably wouldn't have minded if it wasn't an act. If she wasn't a thief.

            A camera flashed again. They looked away from each other.

            Lisa laughed. Cisco could have sworn there was a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Excuse me," she said, moving away from Cisco. "Nose needs powdering." Lisa shrugging laughing stepping by the reporters. He stared after her and caught the devious smile she sent his way. "Try not to miss me, handsome." She said with a wink.

            The reporter, Cat laughed, clearly amused by the interaction.  

            Cisco let her go. There was no reason why he could stop her. He tried to cover up his frustration of her escape with a small smile. He was left with the group of press that had congregated around him. Doing his best to answer the questions asked and amuse them. Subtly watching for Lisa the whole time, looking for any sign of her. Eventually the reporters got bored and dwindled away. Cisco made an escape, saying he should probably rejoin the party to those, -Cat, who didn't leave on their own.

            Free Cisco resumed wandering the party in search for Lisa. He was looking around trying to appear causal when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning around he stopped finding Lisa behind him with a grin on her face. "Looking for someone, darling?" She taunted. In her hands she held to glasses of champagne, she offered one to him.

             He took the glass, sparing it a glance. "Is this drugged?"

            Lisa laughed before sipping at her own glass. "I don't drug my boyfriends, dear." She said grinning at him. Cisco scowled at taking a sip from it. Lisa kept on grinning latching herself to his arm. "Don't be like that, Cisco." She whined with a pout.

            "Mr. Ramon." Cisco corrected glancing down where she held his arm.

            "You make your girlfriends address you formally?" Lisa inquired. She hummed sipping at her champagne. "I'm going to have to reconsider this relationship."

            Cisco turned so he faced her, a frustrated expression on his face. "Lisa, what are you up to?" He demanded keeping his voice quiet. She blinked at him acting innocent. Cisco sighed, "what game are you playing?"

            The corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. "Afraid you don't know the rules?" She retorted. Lisa shook her head downing the rest of her drink. "It's not a game."

            "Then what is it?" Cisco demanded.

            A small smile graced her lips. She set her glass on a nearby table. Cisco watched curiously. Lisa put her hand by his elbow, before leaning in for a kiss. It shocked him momentarily, but just like before he kissed her back. She smiled pulling back, her lips hovering over his. "A heist." She breathed before kissing him again.

            There was the sound of a door being thrown open, and a gun going off. Somebody screamed. Worried murmurs were heard all around. Cisco jumped away from Lisa turning around. Cisco gaped at the sight of Lisa's older brother strolling into the party like he owned the place.

            Leonard Snart was smirking ear to ear, standing amongst the party guests. "Nobody move, nobody panic or scream," Leonard instructed. "Follow those rules and no one gets hurt."

            Glancing around Cisco noticed that were few of the wait staff and the one of the bartenders also were armed. They were part of the heist as well. He turned to look at Lisa. She smiled at him sadly. "Never managed to get out of your brother's shadow." He remarked.

            Lisa frowned at him. "Lenny's smart." She a had her gun in her hand. The clutch she'd had was on the floor forgotten. "I'd do as he says," She added holding the gun up to him. "Babe."

            It was the second time she'd held a gun to him. Cisco stared at her with a cold gaze. He could still taste her lips on his.  

            Lisa smiled, "I told you I didn't forget," She said. "Now, we're even."

 

 

           

            The next day Cisco groaned throwing the paper down onto his desk. He ran his hand over his forehead, glaring at the paper. Of course. Of course. A fancy party gets crashed by a group of criminals but no, the newspapers headline. The main story of the newspaper.

            _Ramon Industries owner, Francisco Ramon romantically involved with criminal? Trouble in paradise?_

            The article was complete with two images. One of Cisco and Lisa's kiss. The other Lisa holding him at gun point.

            Cisco glared at the images.

            In his head he could hear her voice, smug and flirtatious as she and her brother made their escape. _"Bye Cisco."_ Lisa had even dared to blow him a kiss.

            He picked up the paper and tossed it in the trash. It looked bad and he would have to fix it. Cisco regretted going to the party. But something was telling him, that was not that last he'd seen of Lisa. After all, they were dating now.  

           


End file.
